


此心安处【簇邪】

by nagaiyume



Category: sand - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	此心安处【簇邪】

在黎簇多少称得上聪明的脑瓜里，对自己还算有个清楚的认识。毕竟是敢在封闭通道里爆c4的人，这事儿搁吴邪那里，肯定指着他鼻子骂“你丫就是一纯傻逼”。  
他承认自己的确是个傻逼，才导致在后期这么被动，不但跟杨好翻脸，甚至差点搭上黑瞎子和苏万的性命，当然也包括自己的。  
还好吴邪算到了每一步，包括自己这种性格，所以再次见到汪家大院之外的太阳时，黎簇差点以为自己又一次陷入了幻觉。  
再次见到吴邪已经是两年后了，黎簇看着横亘在他脖子上那道狰狞的伤疤，眼神不由自主暗了暗。  
吴邪躺在摇椅上，毫不在意地把脖子露出来，疤痕以外的皮肤干净柔软，间或有几个小小的伤口愈合后的痕迹，让黎簇对他的过往产生一丝遐想，但结合自己的经历，他觉得还是不知道的好。  
黎簇现在能跑能跳，脑袋也被缝合的很完美，起码暂时没有发现智商退化或者脑浆侧漏的迹象。只是缺失的那部分不怎么长头发让他有些苦恼，最后干脆剃了板寸，所以现在整个人都散发着刚从某个地方释放出来一样的气息。  
吴邪闭着眼睛像是睡着了，他只在黎簇进门的时候勉强瞅他一眼，丝毫没有故人久别重逢的激动感觉。  
当然他们本身也算不上故人。  
黎簇瞥了一眼坐在外面的张起灵，又回头盯着吴邪。他在最难熬的那段时期一度以为自己大概没法活着见到第二天的太阳，又在每次睁开眼睛的时候想我不能死，我得去找吴邪报仇。管他三七二十一，见了面一定要先上去揍他丫挺的。  
他把曾经对吴邪的崇拜归结为一时鬼迷心窍，毕竟不管是哪个在大好青春年代的青少年突然被人把背刻成迷宫又被一脚踹进未知的危险世界时，还是会本能地依赖一直在身边拉着自己胳膊的人。  
即使这一切就是那个人带来的。  
现在他相信黑瞎子的话了，他的确早就回不去了。周围的同学们脸上都带着一眼就能看穿的阳光明媚，连烦恼也只是在黎簇看来琐碎到极点的事情。黎簇甚至一度以为除了找到父亲，这辈子再也不会有什么事情能让他提起兴趣了。  
直到听说吴邪再次出现的消息。  
他在订好飞往杭州的机票后才反应过来自己做了什么，但他和吴邪不一样的地方，就在于认定的事情绝对不会思考超过三天，只要念头兴起就一定要做。所以等他真正站在吴山居门前时，曾经一瞬间在脑海中出现过的退缩念头也早就被他抛在九天外。  
他踹门进去，屋里坐着的那个人他认识，是曾经在汪家课堂上看过照片的，吴邪嘴里的那位小哥。  
小哥一动不动坐在桌边看着天花板，像是根本没听见声音。黎簇下意识跟着看上去，发现什么都没有，又觉得自己这个动作很傻逼，暗骂一句，咳嗽一声后开口：“我找吴邪。”  
小哥没理他，里屋传来一个懒洋洋的声音：“进来。”  
时隔两年又听到吴邪的声音，黎簇起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。那个声调和音色瞬间把他拽回那些不生不死的日子，他无意识地颤了一下，而小哥的视线却在这时移到了他的身上。  
察觉到自己的失态，黎簇咬了咬下唇，大步向里屋走去。  
吴邪就大咧咧地对着门躺在摇椅上，也看着天花板，难道这是传说中的双人看天舞？黎簇没来得及吐槽自己的吐槽，就被他脖子上的疤吸引了视线。  
那一刻他积攒了一路的怒气都像被戳破的皮球一样迅速瘪了下去。那是一道几乎贯穿了整个喉咙的痕迹，明显就是被人从后面用刀割出来的。  
就这样还没死，你可真是应了那句祸害遗千年的老话。  
黎簇拉过一把椅子坐在吴邪对面，而吴邪的视线只在他进门时停留了一瞬，就缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
他不说话，黎簇也不说，加上外面的小哥，三个人像是进入了时间静止的领域，较着劲的比赛到底谁比较能憋。  
最终败下阵来的自然还是黎簇，这期间他打量了吴邪无数次，从头到脚，连他休闲裤上冒出的线头有几条都数得一清二楚。  
吴邪比最初见到时又瘦了许多，但是因为骨架在，所以并没有显得太干瘪。头发也短短的，像是刚剃过，黎簇在心里大约比划了一下，估计也就比自己的头发长一点点。  
他的脸又恢复了白净，本来南方的气候就比较水润，加上他大概一直在修养，所以气色非常好，一点都看不出已经是接近四十的年纪。  
但黎簇已经不是那个可以被外表简单蒙混的少年了，他的视线最终还是落在那条疤上，牙齿咬得咯咯响，说出的话带着自己都没察觉的沙哑和恨意：“怎么弄的？”  
他一直觉得吴邪是该对他负责的，但是又在整个事件里越陷越深的时候觉得吴邪应该也有自己的苦衷。  
他想起吴邪手上的十七条刀疤。以及从自己肚子里往外拽虫子时那张近乎扭曲的脸和丝毫没有放松的力道。  
但他仍然觉得吴邪应该负责。  
把我的人生搅得一团糟，自己却脚底抹油溜了，起码你要告诉我一个怎么抽身的办法。  
吴邪终于动了，他支起胳膊撑在摇椅把手上把自己慢慢顶起来，随着低头的动作他脖子上的疤被逐渐隐藏，黎簇的视线随即被拉扯回吴邪脸上。  
那确实是一张称得上好看的脸，和外面的小哥不一样，不管经历多少事，吴邪的脸总是和他的名字一样，带着一丝隐晦不明却又在熟人眼里显而易见的天真气息。  
所以吴邪才说过自己和曾经的他很像。  
又笨又傻。  
吴邪睁开眼睛，看向黎簇的眼神没有丝毫闪躲。他的眼里有光，是一种黎簇看不懂的光。  
“小事，不值一提。”吴邪提起嘴角，这让黎簇心头窜起一股无名火，到现在你还把我当傻子看是吗？  
吴邪叹口气，他张了张嘴，似乎有话到嘴边，但还是咽了下去。  
黎簇最看不得他这种表情，他一下子站起来，伸手想去扯吴邪的领口，吴邪没有反抗的意思，只是抬头看着他。那条狰狞的疤痕像一只缓缓睁开的眼睛，在黎簇过来之前死死盯住了他。  
黎簇嘴角抽动，拳头攥得死紧，最终他放弃地倒回椅子上，整个人泄了气一般塌在上面。  
原来从头到尾他还是只能任吴邪摆布。  
这个老混账。  
黎簇鼻子发酸，这几年他从来没有过这种感觉，他被执念充斥的大脑里除了找到父亲之外就是想亲眼看着吴邪死去。  
然而真的到了他面前，黎簇才发现自己根本走不出吴邪布下的陷阱。即使那陷阱的目的不是他，他也像只傻狍子一样一脚踏进去，在经历了最初的慌乱后开始乐呵呵的在里面享受起来。  
他明白吴邪从来都不想害他，甚至会在他陷入危险时出手相救。那是吴邪的本能，他把自己变成现在这样用了很多年的时间，却仍然抵不过骨子里带着的天真善良。  
虽然它们出现的次数已经远远少于从前。  
但自己还活着，这对吴邪来说，大概就是最大的胜利。  
他一定有很多事瞒着自己，黎簇心里很清楚，吴邪不想自己越陷越深，才会选择隐瞒。  
然而这只能起反作用。黎簇甚至开始怀疑这只是吴邪为了不让自己忘了他而耍的手段。  
但他也明白这是不可能的，如果自己死了，那也只会变成吴邪手上第十八道伤痕，也许过不了多久，连名字都会被吴邪遗忘。  
我不会让你得逞的，黎簇想，就算死，我也会拉着你一起，跟我一起堕入十八层地狱，那才是你应该待着的地方。  
黎簇揉揉眼睛，把刚刚涌上来的情绪全部压下去，再抬头已经恢复了冰冷的模样。  
吴邪的眼神闪动一下，脸上带出一丝微妙的笑容：“你是不是就想来看看我死了没有。”他的语调懒洋洋的，“不好意思，让你失望了。”  
“在解决我的事情之前，不准死。”  
“要是一辈子都解决不了呢？”  
“那我就缠着你一辈子，让你做梦都不能安生。”  
“小朋友，别忘了我比你大多少岁，肯定会比你早死的。”  
“别他妈叫我小朋友！”黎簇猛地踢了面前的摇椅一脚，眼睛红的像冒血：“在你把我绑架之后，就再也没有小朋友了。”  
吴邪沉默了，黎簇其实很希望吴邪能站起来和他打一架，即使没什么用，好歹也能抒发一下从见到吴邪开始就一直盘绕在内心那种莫名的郁结。  
但吴邪只是沉默地看着他，脸上依然带着黎簇看不懂的情绪。  
别看了，妈的。黎簇很想瞪回去，眼皮却不听话地垂下来，落在吴邪只穿着人字拖的脚丫子上。  
他的脚上伤痕更多，层层叠叠的，几乎看不到完好的皮肤。这是经年累月的创伤，不知道吴邪付出了多少代价才换来今天这种暂时安宁的局面。  
然后他看到那双脚动了，吴邪站起来走到他面前。说是走，其实也就一步的距离而已。黎簇一直没有抬头，吴邪的手搭上他的肩膀，他立刻浑身绷紧，准备抵挡下一步可能出现的攻击。  
但吴邪只是轻轻捏了下他的肩膀，很快手又移动到他的头顶，在那略显扎手的短发上轻柔地抚摸着，让黎簇在瞬间魂穿小满哥。  
不对，我为什么要想自己是狗？  
他想打掉吴邪的手，但不知为何胳膊却重的抬不起来，只能任由吴邪的手指来到他曾经缺失过一块头骨的地方，在那里盘旋不去。  
“疼吗？”吴邪问。  
“早就不疼了。”  
头顶传来一声轻笑，随即是一声叹息：“我很疼。”  
黎簇终于还是抬起了头，吴邪的眼里盛着深不见底的宇宙，那其中倾泻而出的情感沉重地砸在黎簇脸上，几乎让他窒息。  
他拨开吴邪的手站起来，他比两年前还要高了一点，吴邪差不多要抬着脸才能跟他对视。黎簇做了一直以来想做又没机会做的事，他也抬手按上了吴邪的头发，用力揉了两把，比自己的头发软很多，触感很好。在收手的时候他的指尖仿佛无意中蹭过吴邪的脸颊，随即放回自己身边。  
吴邪终于露出一丝意料之外的表情，他想过无数种黎簇见到他会有的反应，就是没想到这小子竟然如此胆大妄为，所以一时之间没法做出任何反应。  
门被推开，小哥安静地站在门外，眼神一如既往地淡然，视线却一直钉在黎簇身上。  
黎簇对吴邪笑了笑，他的心情终于轻松了一点，在吴邪反应过来之前拿走了旁边小桌上的一包烟：“抽烟早死，你要死也把我的事了了再死。”  
然后他拿着烟转身，对吴邪摆摆手，吹着口哨离开了吴山居。  
吴邪看着他的背影，又看了看小哥，不知道想到什么，低下头哑然失笑。

END


End file.
